


Total Drama Atlantic Island

by AdamGrayson



Category: Total Drama, Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGrayson/pseuds/AdamGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new season of Total Drama starts with some new faces! Who will win the million this year?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Contestants

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I posted this on FF before but I'm not sure if I posted it here so, I'm posting here. For now, this is not going to be continued. But if enough of you guys want me to finish it let me know. You can ask for certain pairings as well if you'd like.
> 
> I do have eliminations all set up already. I used a randomizer on the eliminations and teams so while the winner is set I did not choose this and I'm making up the story around the eliminations. And this is AU (for Victorious anyway).

> Chris McLean stood on a circular dock in the middle of a lake. There was dirt surrounding the small docks on the  outskirts of the lake. The host gave the camera a big smile as it came in from its wide screen shot. "Hello and welcome to the next season of Total Drama! This season we're on a new island since Wawanakwa sank at our Heroes VS Villains finale. And that was not the fault of a gorgeous host of a hit reality show. As you can see this island has a lot of water. I hope our contestants can swim." Chris said with a chuckle. "Our contestants are almost to Atlantic Island so let's check in on them. Hey, don't look at me, I didn't name the island."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The contestants were heading to the island via a decent sized boat piloted by Chef Hatchet. Mike was leaning against a rail looking at the ocean waves on the deck. Nearby was a Goth girl.
> 
> "Mike!" the boy in question turned around to find himself wrapped in the arms of a certain redhead.  
>  "Zoey!  It's so good to see you not in a computer screen." Mike said with a grin.
> 
> Zoey giggled, "Oh definitely."
> 
> As they shared a kiss, their first in a long time, the Goth nearby scoffed. Zoey looked over at her, "Is there a problem?"
> 
> "You two realize you're going into a competition right?" The girl crossed her arms. She was wearing all black from her shirt down to her black boots. Her hair was black with blue streaks, her piercing blue-green eyes stared at the couple. "When we get on the island you're going to be competing against each other. You can be sure it's not going to be like last season where you both made it to the finals."
> 
> Mike held up his hands in surrender, "Easy. We haven't even made it to the island yet."
> 
> "Speaking of last season," The girl kept on as if Mike hadn't spoken. "Mike, you won last year. What did you come back for? If it was just to see Zoey then I feel sorry for you."
> 
> Mike shrugged, "Well feel sorry for me then."  
>  "Aw, Mike."  
>  The girl made a gagging noise and she stuck her finger in her mouth.
> 
> "You're one of the new guys right?" Zoey asked.
> 
> Goth girl rolled her eyes, "No. I've been here since the start, behind the scenes. Of course I'm new. Since you're going to ask anyway my name is Jade. I'm going to be winning this year so don't get your hopes up." She turned and walked to the opposite rail.
> 
>  
> 
> Down in the hull of the ship the majority of the remaining contests were doing various things. Duncan, after trying to flirt with Courtney and the new Latina, discovered one of the new contestants was an old friend of his.
> 
> "Where have you been, Beckett? I haven't seen you in years." Duncan grinned.  
>  Beck grimaced at his full name. "I've been in L.A. I would've been able to tell you if you hadn't got yourself sent to juvie."
> 
> "Hey, don't blame me. You're the one that disappeared without a trace. You could have came to juvie to tell me you know. Can you believe the fans voted you back in this game?"
> 
> "What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan raised an eyebrow at the long haired boy.
> 
> Beck shook his head, "Nothing bad. There has been a lot of competitors on Total Drama and they voted you guys in."  
>  "Hey man if they want me to win another mil I'll gladly take it."
> 
> "Well I guess I'll see you in the final two then." Beck grinned.
> 
> "Looking forward to it man but don’t cry when you lose."
> 
>  
> 
> Dawn sat against the wall with a strange boy with glasses and wild hair watching her. He'd been sitting there for ten minutes now and hadn't said a word. "What are you doing?"  
>  "Oh, I'm just trying to figure out where I've seen you before." He said.
> 
> Dawn frowned, "I was on Revenge of the Island."  
>  The weird boy shook his head, "I know that, but I meant somewhere else."
> 
> "I...have no idea. But you're weirding me out...whatever your name is."
> 
> "Sinjin. I get that a lot. Oh! I got it! You look like Luna Lovegood."
> 
> "Who?"  
>  "From Harry Potter?"  
>  Dawn sighed, "I do not watch Harry Potter."  
>  "It was so good." Sinjin said.
> 
> "I'm too busy trying to save the wildlife."
> 
> "Okay." Sinjin dragged out the o as he got up and walked off.
> 
> "I didn't like his aura." Dawn mumbled.
> 
>  
> 
> Cameron was sitting in the corner with one of the new guys, named Robbie, playing rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock. They weren't keep track of who had won more games though.
> 
> "So, you think you can win this year?" Robbie asked.  
>  "Possibly. My chances are slim but I think I can get pretty far at the least."  
>  "Yeah, I don't think I’m going to win." Robbie shook his head.  
>  Cameron stared at him, "If you don't try then you have no chance."  
>  Noah, who was sitting on the nearby chair rolled his eyes, "Wow, a nerd with no confidence. That's so original."  
>  A brunette girl was leaning against the wall filing her nails. "You realize the smart mouth has been done before too aren't you?"  
>  "Oh, goodie, another Heather." Noah groaned.
> 
> "Another Heather? No. I'm Hayley Ferguson and I'm way better than Heather."
> 
> "You keep telling yourself that sweetheart."  
>  Cameron looked at Noah, "Is Heather back this year?"  
>  "Of course. She's been in almost every season of this show." Noah said.  
>  "She scares me." Robbie mumbled.
> 
> "She scares everyone. Except Gwen."
> 
> Hayley grinned, "Now I'm the one to fear. Heather isn't as bad as she was the first season."
> 
> "I'm shaking in my boots." Noah went back to his book.
> 
>  
> 
> "Gwen, come on. I only agreed to come back to this show to try to make it up to you." Courtney said, as she talked to the Goth's back.
> 
> "You turned on me Courtney. I thought we were finally friends and you were planning on voting me out."
> 
> "It was a competition! What if we had got to the final two and I had won? Would you be upset then too?"  
>  Gwen shook her head. "That's completely different. You were going to take Scott to the finals with you. Scott!"  
>  "I'm sorry! What can I do to fix this?" Courtney frowned.
> 
> "I don't know."  
>  At that time a perky redhead walked over to the duo and with a cheery grin she gave them a happy, "Hiiii."
> 
> Gwen blinked and stared at the girl, "Um, hi?"  
>  "I'm Cat! I’m new. And you're Gwen and Courtney."  
>  "Yes, yes, we know that. Can you leave us alone? We're having a very important conversation." Courtney said, trying to glare the girl away.
> 
> The cherry redhead just kept smiling at then, "The last time my brother wanted to have a very important conversation with me he stole my bra and I'm not sure what he did with it."  
>  "Um." The two girls stared at the girl, flabbergasted.
> 
> A dark skinned boy walked over, "You'll have to excuse Cat. Through the trip I've found she's odd and random."
> 
> "Andre!" Cat smiled at him.
> 
> Courtney just looked at them, "Well can you two go somewhere we're trying to-"  
>  "Actually why don't you stick around for awhile." Gwen said. "It'd be nice to get to know some of the new people."  
>  "Sure." Andre said with a smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "Come on, Hope. Just one kiss."  A boy said, giving her a charming smile.
> 
> The dark skinned girl was obviously irritated, "I said no. I have a boyfriend back home."  
>  "What he doesn't know."  
>  "Did you really just say that? We're going to be on T.V. you moron. Of course he'll see. Now leave me alone Stephen."  
>  Stephen just smiled, seemingly unfazed, "Their not recording us right now."  
>  Bridgette had been watching for awhile and decided to jump in, "Actually there's cameras on the ship. They could be watching right now. Anything you say that they can use against you they will show."  
>  "See? Besides my Daddy's watching. And he's rich so he can end you if you mess with me. He's got his own record company you know."
> 
> Bridgette saw the hesitation in his eyes and kept on. "And if you flirt with the wrong girl here they will mess you up. Or vote you off, probably both."  
>  Stephen shook his head, "You'll regret this." He turned and walked off.
> 
> "I doubt it. Thanks, but I could've handled it myself." Hope stared at the surfer.
> 
> Bridgette turned to look at her, "Seriously? He's been over her bothering you for the past ten minutes and you didn't get him to go away."
> 
> "Maybe I had a plan." Hope said.
> 
> "Uh huh. Sure."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Heather was looking out at the ocean at the back of the boat. She was surprised to be back here once they announced the viewers would vote on who would end up in the game. Sure, she made good television but Cody had a whole fan club following him and he didn't make it. Then again somehow Noah got on the show and the only one that had less screen time than he did was probably Ezekiel.  Chris could have intentionally sabotaged the vote to get her in and make a good show. She was a former winner even though the money burned in the stupid lava.
> 
> "Heather." A new voice spoke. She turned to see one of the new girls walking to her. She was Latina in a white shirt and tan pants. She had chocolate eyes and long brown hair.
> 
> "You best choose your words carefully new girl." Heather warned.  
>  "My name is Tori. I have a proposition for you."
> 
> "Oh? This should be good."
> 
> "I want an alliance with you."  
>  Heather blinked in surprise. "Alliance? With me?"  
>  "After watching this show for so long I think it's better to have you as a partner than an enemy."  
>  "You sure you're thinking right? I did get my partners eliminated."
> 
> "True. But it's my risk to make." Tori said confidently. "We can get to the final two. I have a plan."  
>  Heather shook her head. "We're not even there yet."  
>  "Nothing wrong with planning ahead."
> 
> "If you want an alliance with me so bad then you have to help me win the first challenge. I'm sure it'll have something to do with teams or accommodations."  
>  "Done." Tori said immediately.
> 
> "I'm watching you, Tori. You must have another reason to want to ally with me."
> 
> "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. If you don't want to be in an alliance with me it won't hurt my feelings."  
>  Heather scoffed, "I don't care if I hurt your feelings."
> 
> "Maybe you do. You're always hiding behind that wall."  
>  "Excuse me?"  
>  "Nothing." Tori gave her a smile but Heather didn't fall for it. She would have to keep a close eye on this girl.


	2. The First Challenge

> The boat pulled up to the docks and the contestants pilled out.  The general responses were a quick hi, a wave, or just pretending the other didn't exist. Some people got more attention then others however. Jade, for instance, couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Tori. Similar to how Mike and Zoey couldn't take their eyes off each other.
> 
> Chris was waiting for them on the beach. "Welcome contestants! I hope the boat ride was enjoyable."  
>  "Of course it wasn't." Heather said.
> 
> "Good." Chris grinned.  "I'm sure you are all wondering what the prize is this year. The prize for winning is one million dollars!  I hope you brought your swimwear because this season you'll be swimming. A lot."
> 
> Duncan chuckled, "You're running out of ideas aren't you?"  
>  "Not yet! We're starting you guys off right now. You're first challenge is a race! The winner gets their choice of abode! Chef is down there at the end of the beach. First one to make it to him wins!" Chris hopped on an ATV behind him and grinned as he drove off. "Readysetgo!"
> 
> The contestants stood there momentarily confused until Heather burst out into a run, Tori immediately after her and the others started running, Cameron leading the rear.
> 
> Tori had remembered the deal she made with Heather and kept behind her as they ran. So far they were in the lead but Beck was right behind them.
> 
> "Heather, Beck's on our tail."  
>  "Well take him out!" Heather demanded.
> 
> "Just run faster!" The Latina argued.
> 
> "If you want to win this game you have to do anything, remember?"
> 
> They could see Chef Hatchet up ahead and got Tori got an idea. She pretended to stumble and trip, colliding with Beck and slamming into the ground. A few of the others who were directly behind couldn't get out of the way and there soon became a pile up.
> 
> Heather glanced over her shoulder and smirked. The new girl held up her end of the deal. She couldn't manipulate her like Lindsay but she did have her uses.
> 
> Meanwhile Chris was laughing at the pile, "Haha! Oh, man, that was great. Everyone got taken out! Except for Heather, Jade, Cameron and Gwen. Too bad. Would've been funnier if they all took a fall."
> 
> Heather made it to Chef first and panted a bit as she hunched over.
> 
> "And Heather wins!" Chris announced. Chef walked down the beach as Chris looked at Heather. "You get to decide which house you want to stay in this season. You can choose our house on the lake." He pointed to a house that was built on a dock just off shore, deep enough to get the water to your waist. "Or you can choose the house on the beach." He pointed to the house on the beach, the bottom of the house somewhat buried in the sand. "Neither is better than the other so you're basically picking your scenery."
> 
> "The beach house." Heather said.
> 
> "Congratulations, Heather, you're the first member of the Killer Whales!" Chris proclaimed.
> 
> "What? I don't get it to myself?" Heather gasped.
> 
> "Why on Earth would you think that?"  
>  "It was a challenge."  
>  "Yeah to decide teams. As a bonus, since you won, you get to choose one person to be on your team and one person to be on the opposing team."  
>  "Tori's on my team." She said almost instantly. Tori beamed and walked over to stand beside her, a bruise on her perfect cheekbone. "Gwen's on the _other_ team."  
>  Gwen somewhat glared at the girl but gladly stood across from her. "I always wanted a house on the water."
> 
> "Gwen you are the first member of the Swift Dolphins!"  
>  "Dolphins are you kidding me?!" Jade snapped randomly causing everyone to look at her.
> 
> Tori shook her head, "Not real dolphins."
> 
> "Bite me, Vega!"
> 
> Chris chuckled, "You scared of the sweet little dolphins Jade?"
> 
> "They're not sweet! They're horny little-" Jade clamped her hand over her mouth but had already said to much.
> 
> Chris was now trying not to fall over, "Oh, my God. That's great!" the other contestants were laughing as well.
> 
> "Guess you're not as tough as you seem huh." Zoey grinned.
> 
> "I was nine!"
> 
> "Anyway! We were going to team you up by who crossed the finish line first but since you all decided to eat some sand instead of race we'll put you in based on who beefed last."
> 
> In the end Dawn, Beck, Hayley, Zoey, Courtney, Sinjin, Duncan, and Stephan joined Heather and Tori on the Killer Whales. Bridgette, Hope, Robbie, Noah, Cat, Andre, Mike, Cameron, and Jade joined Gwen on the Swift Dolphins. Jade was not pleased.
> 
> "The interns have set up an outdoor kitchen for you to eat at. There's a tarp over it in case it rains, not that it'll help. Haha! I bet you're hungry after that run. Why don't you go see what Chef has cooked up for ya."
> 
>  
> 
> Andre stared at the "food" on the tray he was given. "Uh, what is this?"
> 
> "Your food for your stay." Chef said with a laugh.
> 
> "Oh, joy." Andre mumbled as he headed for one of the picnic tables.  The tarp Chris was talking about was barely over their heads when they sat at the table. Andre was sure he saw a hole in the top of the tarp as well.
> 
> He sat with his team and shook his head, "I'm not sure I want to eat this.
> 
> "You get used to it." Gwen told him. "Pinch your nose shut."
> 
> "We've had to eat this every time we showed up to this show." Bridgette said. "We even had to eat it on Aftermath. Hey you think they're going to do that this season?"  
>  "Dunno." Gwen shrugged.
> 
> "Why? You're not even going to be hosting." Noah said. "Unless you plan on eliminating yourself."
> 
> "I was just curious." Bridgette said.
> 
> "Gwen, Courtney is trying to get your attention." Cameron said.
> 
> Gwen sighed, "I'm not talking to her."
> 
> "You're still mad about what went down last season?" Andre questioned.  
>  "Of course I am! She betrayed me. After I thought we had our friendship fixed."  
>  Cat looked over at her, "If you're her friend shouldn't you forgive her? People make mistakes. You made a mistake with her."  
>  Gwen blinked and stared at the redhead. For the past few hours she knew the redhead was a bit ditzy, like Lindsay but maybe worse. Who knew she could say something profound now and then.  
>  Andre chuckled, "She'll surprise you sometimes."  
>  "Maybe I should forgive her." Gwen mumbled to herself.
> 
> Hope scoffed, "You should make her BEG for your forgiveness. Give her back what she dished out to you."
> 
> "I'm not sure that will help." Cameron mumbled.
> 
> "You could just kiss and make up." Robbie shrugged.
> 
> Andre rolled his eyes and slapped the boy on the back of his head. "Stop that."
> 
> "Why don't you all stop confusing her and let her figure it out on her own. "Jade snapped suddenly. They had forgot she was there. "It's her problem. In the end it's up to her. Shut up about it and let her think on it."
> 
> "So scary. Should I go get a dolphin costume?" Noah questioned.  
>  "Yeah if you want me to shove my knife so far up your butt it comes out of your mouth." Jade snapped, glaring at him. Needless to say Noah shut up.
> 
> Cameron noticed Mike was sitting quietly next to him and decided to nudge his arm, "Hey Mike, you okay?"  
>  Mike looked over at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just hoping to be on Zoey's team."
> 
> Jade made a gagging noise. "Look lover boy. You are in it deep."  
>  "Huh?" Mike looked at her confused.
> 
> "You need to focus on the game not your girlfriend. Both of you are hard competition and everyone's going to be gunning for you. You won last year. Zoey was in the final three in her first season then in the final two the next. The sooner you're gone the better I say." Jade said. "Same with Heather and Duncan. Even you Gwen. You made it to the final two the first season. You're dangerous."
> 
> "Hey, I haven't even got close since then." Gwen protested.  
>  Jade shook her head, "You made it once you can easily do it again given the right circumstances."
> 
> "You guys are both Goth. But you're different." Robbie said.
> 
> "Huh?" Both girls looked at the boy.
> 
> "Well, Gwen's the nice Goth, but Jade's the mean Goth."
> 
> "I don't need to explain myself to you." Jade glared at him.  She stood up from the table and stormed off.
> 
> "She's not one for friends." Cat said. "I think she has some issues."
> 
> "Don't we all," Noah murmured.
> 
>  
> 
> At the other table the Killer Whales were doing a similar kind of bonding. On second thought it was more like chaos  than bonding.
> 
> Stephen was hitting on Hayley, Duncan and Beck were talking loudly, Dawn was being pestered by Sinjin once again, Courtney was trying to enlist Zoey in an alliance and trying to get her to ask Gwen, while Heather and Tori were quietly talking strategy.
> 
> "I think we need more in the alliance." Tori said.
> 
> "What? That was not part of the deal!" Heather whisper-yelled.
> 
> Tori nodded, "I know, but there's twenty of us. Just us two won't be able to win. Maybe we should enlist someone on the other team."
> 
> "You're serious? Like who?"  
>  "Jade."
> 
> Heather shook her head, "I'm not letting her join this alliance just because you think she's hot!"  
>  "What? I don't-"  
>  "Oh please, don't even go there. I see you staring at her."
> 
> "Well, fine, you think of someone then." Tori snapped, pouting a bit.
> 
> Heather looked over the other table, "How about that redhead?"  
>  "Cat?"  
>  "Yeah. She reminds me of Lindsay. We could manipulate her."  
>  "No! I don't want to manipulate anyone." Tori argued.  
>  "Look. You want to make it to the final two right?" Tori nodded. "You have to treat this like a game. Look at how I've played."  
>  "But no one likes you."  
>  "I don't need for them to like me." Heather shrugged.
> 
> "Maybe you don't but I do." Tori said. "I'm not a mean person."  
>  "Yet you wanted an alliance with the meanest person here." Heather said.
> 
> Tori shifted in her seat, "Like I said it's better to have you as an ally than an enemy. Besides, no one has actually tried to get to know you. I thought I should give it a try."  
>  Heather looked at her, "We're not going to be friends, Tori."
> 
> "Doesn't mean I won't try." Tori grinned and Heather shook her head.  
>  "Can't believe i decided to ally with you so early. I could've had options."  
>  "Sure." Tori chuckled. She saw Jade get up and walk into the woods. "I'll be back." She jumped up and followed the Goth.
> 
>  
> 
> Jade leaned against a tree and sighed.  If she wanted to get anywhere in this game she had to strategize. She was sure she could do like Heather did and keeps doing but she'd have to get extremely lucky. Or make an alliance. But with who? Gwen maybe? This would take some time.
> 
> "Jade." The voice behind her made her jump.
> 
> "Jesus, Vega!"
> 
> Tori chuckled, "Sorry. You just stormed off so I was coming to check on you."
> 
> "I don't need you checking on me." Jade snarled.
> 
> Tori was unfazed and walked closer to her, "Yeah, I know. I still did it anyway."  
>  "Why?"  
>  "Because I'm that kind of person I guess." Tori said meekly.
> 
> Jade crossed her arms and looked at the Latina. "Sure. If you say so."
> 
> "So, you okay?"  
>  "Yep."  
>  "I'll keep you company anyway." Tori said, walking over to the tree.
> 
> Jade sighed and rolled her eyes.


	3. The First Elimination Ceremony

> The teams slept in their houses that night and found that the house was full of bunk beds. There was a wall in the middle separating the guys from the girls, thankfully. The mattresses were uncomfortable and everyone had a crick in their neck or spine, or both in Sinjin's case. Chris announced over the loudspeaker they had a challenge today and they all pilled out of their houses and headed to get some food, not that they'd enjoy it.
> 
> They headed for the lake in the middle of the island, the same one Chris used for the intro for the show. Chris was standing at the lake with that grin they knew meant trouble for them.
> 
> "Morning! Hope you slept well. Did you bring your bathing suits?" After various versions of yes Chris continued. "Good! Today you have your first challenge. Each team will be standing on one of the decks. One person from you're team will swim from the deck to the deck in the middle of the lake. There you will find various tools you will be able to take back to your base and use for whatever you see fit. For example there's a fishing pole you can use to try and catch some fish if you don't like Chef's cooking, but you better get something to start a fire with as well or else you'll be eating raw fish. However it's not going to be that easy. One person from each team will take this." Chris gestured to Chef who had a tennis ball launcher. "You'll use this to try and distract the other teams swimmers. Get a good hit and they can drop whatever their carrying in the lake. Chef demonstrate." Chef grinned and took a shot at a random contestant. Sinjin took a tennis ball to the face and hit the ground hard. Jade and Duncan started laughing. "If they drop their item while swimming there's a good chance it's gone for good. The team that gets to the dock and back first wins. You have to get all eight of you back and keep your item, whatever it may be. Pick two shooters and get suited up!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I think I should be one of the shooters." Cameron said. "I can't swim that well."
> 
> "Fine. Who else wants to shoot?" Jade asked.
> 
> "I want to shoot Heather in the head." Gwen said.
> 
> Noah furrowed his eyebrows, "You realize that can sound bad out of context."  
>  "Well it's not out of context."  
>  "Actually," Jade looked around. "I think Mike should shoot."  
>  "What? Why me?" Mike asked.  
>  "If you see your girl in a bikini your going to drown. Better to keep you out of the water. I don't want to have to dive in and save your sorry butt. Bridgette definitely needs to be a swimmer with her surfing background."
> 
> Bridgette smiled proudly. "I am a pretty fast swimmer."  
>  "I don't trust Cat with any kind of gun and I don't want Robbie ogling me."  
>  Mike nodded, "Okay, okay. I'll shoot with Cam. Settle down, Jade."
> 
> "Good."
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll shoot." Tori said. "My dads a cop so I've got pretty good aim."
> 
> "Hey, I wanna take some shots at these guys too." Duncan said.
> 
> Courtney nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, Duncan could do some damage with one of those launchers in his hand."  
>  "Fine." Heather said, "Duncan you help Tori with shooting. If you screw up I swear you're on the chopping block!"  
>   
> 
> The contestants stood on their respective docks, the shooters standing on either side of the lake, up to their ankles in the water.  Jade and Courtney stood at the edge of the docks waiting for Chris to give the word.
> 
> "Go!" The girls dove in the water. Duncan and Tori were aiming at Jade, though Duncan was very tempted to take one shot at Courtney. Tori was aiming for everything but the head. Duncan didn't care. Mike and Cameron were doing something similar to Tori.
> 
> Mike managed to tap Courtney on her back making her stop to glare at him. "Hey! Watch it!" A stray tennis ball flew and bopped her in the side of the head. "Ow!"
> 
> "Sorry Courtney!" Cameron shouted.
> 
> Duncan was to busy laughing to shoot and Jade made it to the center. She hauled herself up and looked at the objects. Most were survival objects and there were a couple of fishing poles. Jade grabbed one of them and dived into the water. She was halfway back when Courtney finally managed to get up on the dock and grab the other fishing pole.
> 
> Tori grinned and fired a shot that hit Jade square on the butt. Jade stopped and glared at her, knowing it was her by the cheeky grin. "Vega!" Tori just smiled and Jade groaned and swam the rest of the way. The swimmers got to their respective docks at the same time and the next swimmers dived in.
> 
> Tori didn't want to hit Cat and hurt her, even Duncan would have felt bad about it, so they stuck with aiming in front of her and tapping her feet to slow her down. It was actually working.
> 
> Cameron and Mike though just couldn't seem to hit Dawn. She was surprisingly a fast swimmer and would easily get past the tennis balls. She made it way before Cat and grabbed a rope. She swam back a bit slower, careful not to get tangled up in the rope. Cat finally managed to make it across and grabbed the nearest thing to her, a slingshot. With Dawn being more careful Cat managed to make up time and get back first.
> 
> Noah was reluctant but he still jumped in the water. He made it halfway across when Dawn made it back and Sinjin belly flopped in the water.
> 
> "Oh, that's gotta hurt." Duncan said with a chuckle.
> 
> Noah made it to the center before Sinjin. "There's nothing useful up here." He complained looking around.
> 
> "Just grab something and get back here!" Jade shouted.
> 
> Mike took a shot and hit Noah right in the temple, knocking him on his butt. Sinjin finally managed to get to the center and grabbed the closest item an unopened can of bug spray, which would hopefully survive the swim, and jumped back in.
> 
> "Come on, Noah!" Bridgette shouted.
> 
> Noah grumbled as he made it back to his feet. He snatched up a wrapped up net and started swimming back. The net was harder to swim with and Sinjin made it back in plenty of time. When Noah finally made it back for Stephen to jump in, Hope was already at the center. She took a small spear and started swimming back.
> 
> Duncan got lucky with a stray shot and it popped Hope in the hand. She lost the spear as she reflexively opened her hand then realized what happened and slapped the water in frustration. Stephen got his own spear back to his team and Hayley jumped in just in time to sync with Andre.
> 
> They made it to the center at roughly the right time but Hayley just grabbed the nearby closed bucket and dived in. Mike inadvertently got lucky and his shot connected with her head and she dived in, losing her concentration and letting the bucket go. Andre swam back with his bucket though Duncan managed to clip his shoulder.
> 
> Gwen went next and once Heather saw Gwen go she had to get ready. Heather booked it to make it to the center at the same time as Gwen. The two glared at each other.
> 
> "You're still a weird Goth girl," Heather said.
> 
> "And you're still a witch." Gwen countered.  
>  Heather laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"  
>  "Stop flirting and grab something Gwen!" Jade snapped.
> 
> "Wait what?!" Gwen turned to stare at the other Goth.
> 
> Heather took the opportunity and snatched up a Swiss army knife. She dived in the water and Gwen snapped her attention back to the Asian girl. "Crap!"  Gwen grabbed a lighter she spotted and made her way back to her team.
> 
> "I can't believe you said that!" Gwen said, when she made it back and Beck dove in to catch up with Robbie.
> 
> Jade chuckled, "Got you moving didn't it?"
> 
> "But why would you say that?"  
>  "I call it like I see it."  
>   
> 
> "Zoey, you're going up against Bridgette. Think you can handle it?" Courtney asked.
> 
> "Um, I'm not sure. I'll do my best and just hope Tori and Duncan can distract her." Zoey said. "I mean I'm pretty good at swimming but she does it everyday."
> 
> "Just focus on winning." Courtney said.
> 
> "Grab something small you can swim easy with." Heather commanded.
> 
> Zoey nodded and watched the swimmers.
> 
> Beck and Robbie made it back to their docks at roughly the same time, but Zoey had a few seconds head start.  Not that it mattered because Bridgette easily passed her. Cameron and Duncan had run out of tennis balls to shoot, as they were just shooting, while Mike and Tori were attempting to pick moments to shoot. However Mike couldn't find it in him to actually shoot at Zoey and he intentionally shot around her instead of at her. Unfortunately for him his team noticed this, as he wasn't having that much trouble shooting earlier.
> 
> Bridgette hopped on the deck and grabbed the second Swiss army knife. Zoey made it to the dock as Bridgette jumped into the water. Tori took a shot and knocked the knife right out of Bridgette's hand.  
>  "Oh, shoot!"  
>  "I did!" Tori called with a laugh.
> 
> Bridgette shook her head and dived under the water, hoping to grab it before it sank to far. Zoey grabbed a lighter and dove back in.
> 
> "Come on, Mike!" Jade snapped. "What are you doing!?"
> 
> "I'm trying!"
> 
> "No, you're not!"
> 
> Bridgette came up out of the water and made a beeline for her dock.  Mike now made sure the tennis balls got closer to Zoey but still wasn't trying to hit her. At one point the ball flew way off target and hit Sinjin in the lower region. He fell into the water groaning.
> 
> Duncan groaned, "Right in the kiwis."
> 
> "Mike, just distract her." Cameron said.  
>  "I am."
> 
> "Not really."
> 
> Bridgette made it back to her dock a millisecond before Zoey did. Unfortunately she didn't have the knife with her.
> 
> "The Killer Whales win!" Chris announced. The Killer Whales shouted in victory as the Dolphins turned their attention to Bridgette and Mike. Chris looked over at their dock and spoke into his bullhorn, "Swift Dolphins, you're heading to the docks tonight to vote someone off! On the plus side you  can keep the items you have to try and catch game."
> 
>  
> 
> Heather walked with Tori back to their cabin, "You did good on the launcher. It was good we put you on it."  
>  "Thanks." Tori grinned. "I told you I knew what I was doing."  
>  "At least I know I can count on you. For some things anyway." Heather said.
> 
> "So, who do you thinks going home?" Tori asked.  
>  Heather looked at her, "Does it matter?"  
>  Tori shook her head, "Nah. I’m just curious."  
>  "Bridgette. She fumbled at the end there thanks to your perfect shot."
> 
> Tori grinned at the praise. "But Mike could have knocked the lighter out of Zoey's hands if he were trying. Noah was also taking his sweet time up there at one point."
> 
> Heather shrugged, "Guess we'll find out later."
> 
>  
> 
> Zoey was having a similar discussion with Courtney up ahead. "Do you think their going to vote out Mike? I mean he wasn't trying that hard to hit me."
> 
> "Maybe. But he wasn't the only one that messed up. Who knows they could all gang up and boot out Jade or Gwen. Oh, no, no. I hope they don't vote out Gwen. I still haven't figured out how to apologize to her." Courtney whined.
> 
> Zoey felt for the girl but she was tired of hearing about how she had to say sorry to Gwen. "You know Courtney. You did all you can. Maybe you should just give her some space and let her talk to you when she's ready."
> 
> "Maybe your right." Courtney sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen had somehow ended up walking with Jade. She wasn't sure how it happened but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Jade wasn't so bad one on one, well half the time anyway.
> 
> "So, who you voting for?" Jade asked.
> 
> "Aren't we supposed to wait until voting before we talk about that?" Gwen countered.
> 
> Jade shrugged, "Well, I know who I'm voting for already. I was hoping to get you to vote with me actually."
> 
> "Really? Why?"  
>  "Well, I've been thinking and I thought it would be a good idea to have an alliance."  
>  "What and you chose me because I'm the other Goth chick?" Gwen glared at her.  
>  Jade frowned confused, "What? No. I didn't even think of that. You've been here since the start, almost won the first season. Besides Mike and Cameron you're the only one on our team that's got that far. Cameron's nice and all but he's not that great in physique. It would seem I'd have to carry him through the water challenges because he can't swim. Maybe he'd surprise me I don't know. You just seemed like the best choice."
> 
> Gwen nodded in though, "So, who are you going to try to get me to vote out?"  
>  "Mike. He's a dangerous competitor. Especially with that Mal character in his mind."
> 
> "He doesn't have those anymore."  
>  Jade chuckled, "Uh. No. You can't just smack yourself on the head and get rid of your multiple personalities. It doesn't work like that. They may be repressed but they aren't gone. Mal scared Alejandro, Gwen. You know that's bad."
> 
> "That's true."  
>  "And he cost us the challenge." Jade said.
> 
> Gwen pointed out, "You could say that about Noah and Bridgette too."  
>  "Yeah, but Bridgette messed up because of Tori. I don't think we should really blame her for that. Noah, well. Okay, Noah is a potential candidate for elimination, but Mike screwed us over because he didn't want to hurt his girlfriend. If it comes to us and her he's going to pick her. That's a good trait to have but this is a competition and it's going to hurt us."
> 
> "I'll tell you what. I'll think about it and once we're sitting at the campfire or whatever it is this year I'll whisper in your ear who I voted for. If it's Mike I'm with you. If it's anyone but him, we don't have an alliance."  
>  "How do I know you won't lie to me?" Jade questioned. "Wait. You're Gwen. You don't really lie."  
>  "See." Gwen chuckled.  
>  "Okay. That's fair."
> 
> Gwen nodded, "You know, you really work that black bikini. I'm surprised you're not more tan."  
>  "I've always been pale. I don't mind it. Tan only works with girls like Tori."  
>  Gwen chuckled and kept up the small talk with her.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That night the Swift Dolphins sat on the beach near the dock. The set up was similar to the campsite on the first season. Chris walked up to the group. "Welcome Dolphins to the first elimination ceremony of the season. I'll call your name and you'll receive a marshmallow if you're safe. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately leave the island. And you can't come back. Ever."
> 
> "Is this gonna be like the first season where you said that and then Izzy and Eva came back?" Robbie asked.
> 
> Chris groaned, "Now why in the world would I tell you that?"
> 
> "Worth a shot."
> 
> "Noah, how do you feel about your chances tonight?" Chris asked.
> 
> "I'm soo scared." Noah said sarcastically.
> 
> "You did cost the team a chunk of time during the challenge."  
>  "I wanted to grab something that was useful not just grab something random."
> 
> "Mike!" Chris turned his attention to the boy, "What about you?"  
>  "I think I'm okay."
> 
> "You think?" Chris shook his head, and noticed Gwen lean in to whisper into Jade's ear but Jade kept a blank face and nodded.
> 
> "The votes are in. Let's find out whose safe shall we?" Chris picked up one of the marshmallows. "Gwen." He tossed the marshmallow to the Goth who grinned as she caught it. He started to pick up the marshmallows and casually toss them to the safe Dolphins. "Jade, Robbie. Cameron. Cat. Bridgette. Hope. Andre."
> 
> Mike blinked as he realized he was in the last two. Noah also realized it but he didn't get as nervous as Mike did.  He did get a bit shifty though. Chris just grinned that grin of his as he held the final marshmallow in his hand. "The final marshmallow. Now how do you boys feel about your chances?" He asked with a laugh. He stared them down letting the clock tick by building suspense.
> 
> "Oh, for God sake just give the thing to Noah already!" Jade snapped impatiently.
> 
> "Quiet!" Chris snapped back. After another few moments he threw the marshmallow to one of the boys.
> 
> Noah caught it with a sigh of relief. Mike looked over at him then looked at the ground. "Mike, your team has spoken."  
>  "Sorry Mike." Gwen said. "You really messed us up on that challenge." Most of the other campers agreed in some form.
> 
> Chris grinned. "Let me show you how we're booting off you losers this season."
> 
>  
> 
> Mike found himself sitting in a dunking booth that was hanging over the end of the dock. The bottom of the booth had been taking out so just one push on the target would send him flailing into the ocean, but not on the way home. "Uh, Chris how is this sending me home?"  
>  "Give it a minute." Chris urged.
> 
> A boat pulled up to the dock, there was a tank of water embedded in the middle of the dock, sitting directly below the dunk tank. Chris tossed Mike's belongings onto the boat.
> 
> "I'm sure you've figured it out but when I push this trigger you will drop into the tank below and the boat will take you away. There's some surprises in that tank for you as well. Behold the Dunk Of Shame!" Chris chuckled.
> 
> Zoey ran down the dock, "Mike!"  
>  "Zoey!"
> 
> "I didn't get to see you at all." Zoey frowned.
> 
> "Don't worry Zoey. I'll be back for the finale and I'll be rooting you on." Mike gave her a smile.
> 
> Zoey shook her head, "You should have just tried to hit me."  
>  "I couldn't do it."
> 
> "I know."
> 
> "Wait, how did you know I was voted out?"  
>  Zoey grinned a bit, "Jade came to tell me."
> 
> Jade groaned from the beach, "You weren't supposed to say that!"
> 
> "Wrap it up people." Chris said, impatiently tapping his foot. "Some of us have to go to the spa in their private cabins."
> 
> Zoey sighed. "This is so unfair."  
>  "You'll do great."  
>  "Whoops!" Chris "accidentally" leaned on the target causing the seat to drop out from under Mike. He gave a startled cry as he dropped into the tank below.
> 
> "This waters cold! Hey there's ice in this water!" Mike shouted as he came back up.  
>  "That's not all that's in there." Chris laughed.
> 
> "Ow!" Mike shouted. "There's crabs in here too?"  
>  "Haha. I told you there's surprises. "  
>  The boat started driving off. Mike called back, "Good luck, Zoey!"
> 
> "Bye Mike!" Once the boat was out of site she sighed and headed back to her cabin.
> 
>  
> 
> Chris looked at the camera. "Mike just discovered how our Dunk of Shame felt! Who else will find out? Tune in next time to find out on Total Drama Atlantic Island!"


End file.
